Good Stuff
by Techno Skittles
Summary: A collection of songfics that mainly focuses on Raven and Beast Boy, but ranges to the other Titans as well. Requests are welcome.
1. Good Stuff

**Author's Note:**

**My first songfic! Hope I did okay, I'm not very good at these. =_= **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans . . . yet. Lol, jk.**

**Enjoy!**

XxXxXxX

Raven was sitting on the end of the couch, a book in hand. Her hood was up concealing her face, the only things visible were the bottom half of her face and her vibrant violet eyes. They moved back and forth as she read each line on the ancient page of the foreign book she was reading, something she had acquired from Azarath. The common room was silent for the most part besides her calm breathing and the occasional swish of a page as she turned it. Everything was peaceful, something Raven wished to ravel in as long as she could.

Being Titans' Tower, that wasn't very long at all.

A green changeling walked in through the double sliding doors and made his way over to the couch. He plopped down next to Raven, much to her annoyance. She barely gave him a glance before continuing with her reading, hoping he would go away.

Yet he stayed, cursing her with his presence. He was strangely quiet but the erratic emotions swirling off of him was enough to make her go insane. Without warning she snapped her book closed with one hand and turned to face him. His face displayed surprise at her sudden action that interrupted the silence that had filled the room. Once he had gotten over that, he returned to feeling the same things from earlier: fear, nervousness, and uncertainty.

_Tell me all your wishes_

"What do you want?" asked Raven, her tone cold.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck nervously and avoided her gaze. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, making it glisten in the fluorescent lighting. "Maybe I'll come back later. When you're not busy," he said and stood up. He walked quickly away from the couch and headed towards the door that would lead into the hallways. Raven closed her eyes and fazed into the couch before reappearing in front of him just as he reached the door.

"Tell me what you want." Her voice wasn't as cold as it was before; it was warmer, softer now. But it was still stern telling him that she meant business. Of course, Beast Boy didn't get the message.

"Really, it's no big deal. It can wait until later." He tried to walk around her but she moved with him, blocking his path. He tried to escape again by going the other way but she moved with him once again, still blocking his way out. He sighed in defeat and his ears drooped. "I don't think you want to know," he said quietly, a feeble attempt to get her to forget about it.

"Knowing you, I probably don't. But since you've brought it up, you might as well tell me," she replied. Her tone had softened a bit more from the knowledge that she was winning. The changeling in front of her sighed again and looked around, searching for another escape route. It wouldn't be of any use anyways, she was bound to find him at some point in time. So why not just get it over with now?

"Would you care if I was happy?" he asked her.

Raven nodded. "Of course. You are my friend. My friends deserve to be happy."

"What if there was something you could do that would make me happy?"

Raven pulled down her hood revealing her short, violet hair and top half of her face where her chakra was placed directly in the middle of her forehead. "I would do it, unless it involves video games or a prank."

"That's not what I meant."

The Gothic Titan rolled her eyes. "Then what did you mean?"

"Do you like me?" he blurted out before blushing heavily.

"No. You're one of my best friends, practically my family. I despise you," she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms. "Of course I like you, Moron."

"That's not what I meant either."

"Then what _do_ you mean? You should be a little clearer."

"I mean, do you, _like_ like me? You know, in that way?" he asked shyly. He put his hand on the back of his neck and the other in his pocket. His eyes averted downwards to the floor as he kicked at the carpet.

Raven's eyes widened and she opened her mouth only to close it again. She uncrossed her arms and grabbed a handful of her cloak in my hand while the other played with the clip that held the cloak together. She voiced a quiet, "Oh" and averted her eyes at the ground too, as if trying to spot what her teammate found so interesting. They were both blushing furiously and Raven felt like pulling her hood back up.

"I understand. I'm not your type," said Beast Boy sadly before he stepped around her, both hands in his pants pockets, his head hanging from embarrassment. His eyes were burning with tears ready to spill over and down his face, rejection bounced around his head, making his heart into lead. He would never look at her the same, and she would never look at him the same. There was no going back to what they used to have.

Raven's head jerked up as she realized what he was thinking. He had interpreted her silence for a rejection and was now walking away, probably wishing to never see her again.

_I am here to make them true, don't wonder_

Raven ran after him and put one of her slender hands on his shoulder. He looked up at her face, confusion scrawled across his face.

"I – I never said 'no,'" she said weakly. A steady blush crossed her cheeks, coloring them a bright red. Her hand slid from his shoulder before awkwardly returning to her side. She turned away and closed her eyes, not really wanting to see his face in case her blush became worse. It was just so embarrassing! She wanted to run back to the common room and read her book, pretending that this had never happened. She turned around fully and faced the common room doors, eyes still shut. She clutched her stomach, feeling sick from all the humiliation and unpleasantness.

Beast Boy's ears perked up and hope rose up inside of him, causing him to stand up straighter. A smile appeared on his lips as the realization that he was making the dark, recessive girl blush. He walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, causing her jump from surprise. He face turned a very dark pink and she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage, giving her chest pains. Any faster and she would have a heart attack. That is, if her heart didn't explode first.

"Raven! Are you blushing?" asked Beast Boy in mock surprise. Raven struggled against his arms in reply, but her attempts were fruitless. His arms tightened around her waist, and her stomach tightened around herself. Why was she acting like this? This was not how she acted. Never. Ever.

He rested his head on her shoulder and she could've sworn something had crashed in the kitchen. But he didn't let up on his grip. Didn't he know that if he kept this up, the whole Tower would probably explode? The idiot!

"Beast Boy," Raven complained. She once again struggled against his binding arms, but he only laughed and pulled her closer. "What, Rae?" he asked, his voice smooth. Raven scowled. Just a minute ago he had been sulking over her. Now he was teasing her? Who knew that Beast Boy could have mood swings?

"You – you can't do this. It's dangerous," she said, still struggling.

Beast Boy put his lips to her ear. A light bulb exploded behind them and Raven winced, but Beast Boy paid no mind to it. "I like dangerous girls," he whispered into her ear. His breath brushed across her ear lobe and Raven shivered. There was a huge snapping sound coming from the common room and Raven sighed. Her powers were getting out of control and Beast Boy was so not helping that right now.

"Seriously Beast Boy. My powers are – whoa!" Beast Boy had swept her legs from under her and was now holding her in his arms. A piece of drywall popped off the wall and dropped to the floor. Raven's blush grew deeper and she tried to roll out of his arms, but he had a good grip on her.

"Beast Boy," she whined. He ignored her and began to carry her down the hall. Okay. At first this was nerve-wracking, but now it was just plain annoying. She frowned and clawed at his shirt. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I have to make sure on something," he answered. He didn't look at her, just kept gazing straight ahead.

Raven crossed her arms, which was really difficult in the position she was in. "Do I necessarily have to come with you?"

"Yes," said Beast Boy.

"Do you really have to carry me there?" she asked exasperated.

He thought for a moment before grinning widely and glancing down at her. "Yes."

Raven rolled her arms but said nothing for the rest of their short journey. They stopped in front of the door to his bedroom; the large letters reading "BEASTBOY" signifying so. It slid open to reveal the disaster that he called his room and they walked inside. Raven's petite nose scrunched up as the smell of stale pizza and sweat filled her nostrils. She made slight gagging noises, hoping to offend the man carrying her, but he only laughed at her. She frowned and shouted "Put me down now!"

He gently set her down and walked over to his dresser and opened the second drawer. He pulled out a Magic 8 Ball and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Now the truth shall be revealed!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Are you serious? You dragged me in here for this?" she asked.

Beast Boy stuck out his lower lip and pouted. "This is important."

Raven sighed and shook her head. "Fine." The blush on her face had died down and her emotions were in check once more, for the moment. Beast Boy had already discovered what made her squirm and he no doubt was going to use that to his advantage. She glowered rubbed her temples. Life wasn't going to get any easier from here on out.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, was smiling proudly and he shook the Magic 8 Ball. "Oh Great Spiritual Magic 8 Ball," he said. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head at his stupidity. "Since I'm not so sure and she's not being very clear, would Raven like to go out with me?" He kept shaking it as a blush crept up the back of Raven's neck and she stared at him from disbelief. Was this his indirect way of asking her out?

He stopped shaking it and focused his eyes on the little window at the bottom and chuckled nervously. "Hehe. Let me try again." He shook it once again furiously and looked at the little window again. His ears drooped a bit and he shook it again. "One more time." He closed his eyes and shook the plastic toy with both eyes before he stopped and glanced at it again. Raven walked over and read what the triangle said. It read, "Not a chance." She looked up at Beast Boy whose ears had drooped even more and was frowning.

_You don't have to rub a lamp_

'_Cause I'll take care of you_

Raven smacked the ball out of his hands and it landed on the floor with a _thud_ and it rolled until a pile of clothes stopped it. She pressed herself up against his chest, ignoring the fact how out of character she was acting. Beast Boy's ears had perked up from surprise and a slight blush colored his cheeks. He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her as if he did it too quickly she would bite his head off. She surprised him furthermore when she rested her head on his chest.

"You know, instead of lamely asking a child's toy which is never accurate, why don't you ask the person when they're in the same room as you? Are you really that stupid?" asked Raven.

"But it's the Magic 8 Ball!" he protested.

Raven sighed at his logic. "That may be true, but what it said doesn't reflect my thoughts at all." She blushed as she said the last part and cursed how much she was blushing in these past ten minutes. What was wrong with her? She shouldn't even be here right now! But she was, and for some strange reason, that made her a little giddy.

"Oh really now?" Beast Boy smiled, revealing his single fanged tooth. He squeezed Raven tighter to his body which she hesitantly accepted. He began to stroke her hair and felt her tense up. "So what are your thoughts then?"

_Nobody knows, Nobody knows_

_Nobody knows, Nobody knows_

The empath was silent for a moment, pondering on whether she should tell him or not. _'Might as well, he's pretty much guessed it. I mean, the way I've been blushing, the hallway incident, and now are pretty big neon sign clues. What would be the harm in voicing it?'_ She took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds before slowly letting it out. She looked up at his face and scanned the smile and the way it reached his eyes, making them sparkle. She instantly became nervous and looked back down, taking another deep breath.

"Even though it may not seem like it most of the time, I like you. And yes, I mean _like_ like you. More than a friend." She wrapped her arms around his torso. "The thought of going out with you isn't all that bad, either." She looked back up at his face and saw that it had brightened tenfold.

_Tell me what you think, I'm one of your kind_

"So what are your thoughts?" asked Raven. She pulled out of their embrace and stood a foot away from him. Disappointment flashed in his eyes and he pulled her back to him. She spun her around so her back was pressed against his front and crossed his arms in front of her: his left hand holding her right, his right hand holding her left.

"I personally think you're beautiful," he said confidently. Raven felt yet another blush on her cheeks as he continued. "You're pretty isolated but I know that you want to feel. So I can help you with that. After all, I am hilarious." Raven rolled her eyes as he chuckled to himself.

_A girl like me is difficult to find_

_I bet you've never seen nothing like this before_

"You're also very unique. Even more unique than Starfire, and that's saying something." Raven giggled at this than stopped abruptly before anything blew up. "You're laugh is adorable and I want to hear it more. That's why I want to be with you. To make you laugh. All in all, I really, really like you, Raven. I practically love you." Raven stiffened at the last part and bit her lip.

He . . . loved her?

Wow. She never knew someone could love her like that.

"Really?" she asked, wanting to make sure that he meant it.

"Really, really," he said smiling.

Raven felt a fluttery feeling inside her stomach and a slight smile grace her lips. "I – I think I love you, too."

_I bet you've never met someone who love you more_

Beast Boy turned her back around and held her at an arm's length. "That's great!" he exclaimed. "So does that mean you want to go out with me?"

_You know that I'm a witch and that I can read your mind, Boy_

_Where do I have to sign?_

Raven smiled and nodded. "Absolutely."

_I'm on board_

Beast Boy picked her up and spun her around and she laughed from surprise and enlightenment. She had her very first boyfriend. Unbelievable. Another fluttery feeling filled her stomach and she felt like screaming her lungs out. But she would remain calm and composed. She had to act herself even in the slightest.

_My new resolution is to trust you_

_My business to love you til you've had it_

_I'm not gonna miss out on the good stuff_

_The grass is much greener with us on it_

But how could she? She had a boyfriend.

**2 years later. . .**

Raven was curled up in her beau's arms on her bed. This felt great. Even though they had been dating for roughly two years, it still gave her a cold shock to be in his arms like this. It was nothing like she had felt before. Better than anything she had felt before.

_Better than to sail on the Mediterranean Sea_

_Better than to get a fancy Gucci dress for free_

Beast Boy began to stroke her hair and she closed her eyes in bliss. Over the course of the years they had been dating, Raven had slipped more and more each day out of her regular, emotionless persona. Beast Boy had felt extremely proud of herself, especially at the fact that she no longer blew anything up with her powers when she had a sudden emotion.

They had announced their relationship to the rest of the team five months after they started dating. They had of course been surprised, but quickly got over it and congratulated them. Starfire had insisted on throwing a party for celebration which Raven had quickly put down. The alien princess had been disappointed but had quickly recovered and was jumping about calling all of the other Titans' announcing the news. Beast Boy and Raven had become excessively embarrassed and went to hide out in her room. But they were found soon after and Starfire made a Tamerean feast to praise their relationship, which no one ate because it had exploded, splattering the walls of the kitchen and common room. So they ordered Chinese instead.

Raven smiled at the memory and hugged Beast Boy tighter to her. No more thinking. Just enjoy the closeness of her boyfriend. Enjoy the way he was holding her.

_Don't think it over, think it over_

_Don't think it over, think it over_

"Hey, Rae," said Beast Boy. Raven looked up at him. She gotten used to the nickname he had given him a couple months ago and just let him call her whatever, as long as it wasn't too mushy.

"You know I love you, right?"

Raven nodded. "Of course. You only tell me every day. How could I forget?" She hugged him closer.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"That's a stupid question, Gar. Of course I do," said Raven. She kissed his chin and nestled her head in his neck. She breathed in his nature scent and all the muscles in her body relaxed; all except her heart which began to beat slightly faster. But she had long gotten used to that.

There was a short silence before he spoke up. "Prove it."

Raven climbed on top of him and smiled. "How do you want me to do that?"

_Totally up to you, what you do with me_

Beast Boy blinked. "I – I don't know."

Raven smirked. Good. He was starting to get nervous. She put her full weight on him but still looked at his face. "There's gotta be something," she said quietly.

_I'm gonna make it up to us and you will see_

"I have an idea," she said seductively. She crooked her finger in his shirt collar and smiled in satisfaction when she saw his face flush. She brought her lips down on his, his eyes going wide with surprise before closing in acceptance and contentment. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance but she pulled away. Her smile was small but unbelievably bright in the darkness.

"Do you want me?" she asked.

Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her thin frame. "Of course I do."

Raven leant down to his ear and whispered, "Prove it." She came back up to look at his face and as soon as she saw the shine in his eyes, she knew he didn't have to.

_Don't have to prove it_

_It is written in your eyes_

Nonetheless, he grabbed her arms and flipped her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. She let out a startled yelp before she broke out into a fit of giggles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so he was inches away from her face. "Congratulations. You have proved yourself. Now what are you going to do?"

_Tonight you'll be the winner and I will be the prize_

"You should know that by now," he said before he came down on her lips, hard. He placed his gloved hands on her hips and she let out an inaudible moan of satisfaction.

_You know that I'm a witch and that I can read your mind, Boy_

_I know just what you want_

"Then do it," said Raven.

_And I like that_

Beast Boy moved his hands to her lower back as he leaned down to kiss her again. Raven lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, lifting her whole body up. He bent down lower so her back was on the bed again and moved his hands up to the clasp that held her cloak together. He unclipped it with a swiftness Kid Flash would envy and threw it on the ground. His lips trailed down her face and stopped at her neck.

Raven threw her head back, giving him more access to her neck. She couldn't believe she was actually about to do this. It was still unimaginable that Beast Boy was her boyfriend, let alone her wanna-be lover. Raven smiled to herself and felt ecstatic.

_My new resolution is to trust you_

_My business to love you until you've had it_

_I'm not gonna miss out on the good stuff_

_The grass is much greener with us on it_

Then again, he was moving extremely slow. All that was taken off so far was her cloak. So she decided to kick it up a few notches. She moved her hands from his neck and grabbed the hem of his shirt before she yanked it over his head. She unbuckled his belt and threw that to the ground on top of his shirt.

Beast Boy began laughing and looked at her. His eyes had a little twinkle that shone in the slight moonlight that was coming in through the window. "A little eager now, are we?"

Raven blushed but smiled at the same time and brought his head back down. "Yeah, but at least I'm getting somewhere."

_Watch my body get lower_

_As low as it can go_

_All the boys will follow_

_I'll show you something you don't know_

_Watch my body get lower_

_As low as it can go_

_All the boys will follow_

_I'll show you something you don't know_

They were both now completely stripped down except for the undergarments. Beast Boy's tongue was roaming Raven's mouth and her back was arched in ecstasy. She pulled away from their oral embrace and smiled. "Let's do this."

_My new resolution is to trust you_

_My business to love you until you've had it_

_I'm not gonna miss out on the good stuff_

_The grass is much greener with us on it_

XxXxXxX

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you liked that. I got a little sketchy at the end because I really didn't want to go into details. I may be very perverted but I don't plan on writing a lemon anytime soon . . . or later.**

**So anyways, if you haven't already, I suggest listening to the song Good Stuff by Shakira. It's amazing.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think. Make a request for another songfic. Do whatever. **

**I'll take flames for dinner. (Not lunch because I'm about to eat pizza rolls XD)**

**Until next time~!**


	2. Ravenheart

**Author's Note:**

**My 2nd songfic. I've been dying to do this song for Raven ever since I heard it. I swear, this is top song to fit her. Every lyric, every word FITS her and her life. I dare you to tell me otherwise. This song suits her better than any song you can think of, I bet on it. (Not even Angel of Darkness is better than this song or any Evanescence song.) I mean seriously! It's freaking got her name in it! Anyways, onto the fic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Something I haven't done in awhile. Anyways, I do not own Teen Titans, Cartoon Network, DC Comics, Warner Bros., or Boomerang. I also do not own the song _Ravenheart_ or Xandria. And sadly I do not own iTunes, the iPod, or the Apple company itself. I don't own anything except this story idea!**

* * *

**Ravenheart**

Raven walked into the common room with a book in hand. Her hood was down, exposing her face, something the Titans rarely ever saw anymore. Lately she remained locked up in her room, never coming out for anything except the occasional herbal tea. Of course, she would always come out for missions, but she would head straight to her room afterward. She wouldn't even wait up for them to go back to the Tower. She always just left the second they had defeated whichever villain they had battled with.

Normally, the Titans wouldn't find this suspicious since she was pretty reclusive to begin with. The only reason they did start to worry about her was her sudden attitude change. She was still kept up her monotone image, but all sarcasm and coldness had disappeared. She no longer put down Beast Boy or his childish attempts at making her laugh. In fact, she hardly communicated with the team at all anymore. To say that her teammates were worried would be an understatement.

So when she walked into the common room one evening, hood down and face not as sullen as it had been for weeks, Starfire jumped out of her seat and zoomed over to her, smile splitting her face in half.

"Raven! You are out of your room of slumber!" she exclaimed. She collected the empath into her infamous bone-crushing hug causing Raven to gasp.

"Obviously," she strained. Starfire eventually let go of Raven, allowing air to flow into her lungs once more.

Starfire clasped her hands together, still beaming like a lighthouse on a pitchblack, moonless night. "Raven, I have something to show you!" she said and grabbed Raven's wrist. She dragged her over to the computer where the program iTunes was set up.

Raven stared at the screen. "So you discovered iTunes. Congratulations," she deadpanned.

Starfire giggled behind her hand before sitting down at the computer chair. "No, Raven. I wanted to show you a song that I thought you might enjoy. I was walking home from the mall of shopping yesterday and I walked by that restaurant that you love so much. They were playing a song I thought you might like and so I looked for it on the World Wide Web. I have just found it and downloaded it today." She glanced over her shoulder and grinned.

Raven gave Starfire a short nod in reply before asking, "So what song is it?"

"_Ravenheart_ by Xandria. This is another reason I thought you might like it. The title contains your name as well as the word "heart" which is considered a good thing since it is a vital organ that keeps humans alive. Also, it is what helps people love," explained Starfire.

Ignoring the last bit, Raven set her book down on the table and looked over Starfire's shoulder. "Have you listened to this before?"

Starfire smiled sheepishly and chuckled. "I have only heard the intro music, not the actual song. I have just now found it and wished to share it with you." She typed in "Ravenheart" into the iTunes search bar and it took her directly to the song. She made sure the volume was turned up before she clicked on it, causing the song's intro to flow out of the speakers.

Raven stood there with her arms crossed, listening to the music. It soft and fluent, calming even. It honestly sounded like a song she could get into. Maybe Starfire did have her best interests at heart.

A woman started to sing softly with a high-pitched voice fitting the song nicely.

_Come to me, Ravenheart_

_Messenger of evil_

The music picked up tempo and a guitar and some drums joined in with the original tune. Raven nodded her head, liking it so far. The beginning lyrics bothered her a little, but it wasn't anything major. Sure, it included her name, but it didn't mean anything. This song wouldn't relate to her at all. Her worries weren't going to ruin the song.

The music quieted down again so the woman's voice was loud and clear again, so the lyrics were evident once more.

_You shadow of forgotten dreams_

_You come to take away_

_My hope on your black wings_

Okay. That stung a little. Maybe the song related to her a little more than she thought. Nah. She'd be all right. It was still a good song and so what if some lyrics were a little hurtful? Not all of them were that way, right?

_Come on, Come to me, Ravenheart_

_Messenger of evil_

_Come to me, What's the news?_

_Here I am still lonely_

Raven wrapped her arms around herself. Now the song didn't seem as good as it did a few seconds ago. Now it was just kind of painful. It reminded her of. . .horrible things. Things she could never forgive herself for. Things that not many people knew about her.

_Of love and hate the singers tell_

_But I feel more, more of both_

_More than heaven and hell_

Raven's eyes widened. Did the writers of this song know about her something? This was no coincidence. The name, the lyrics, it couldn't be.

_I take a bow to destiny_

_Now I have really learned my part_

_Once loving him, now hating love_

_I've made mistakes, my Ravenheart_

Flashes of her time with Malchior played in her mind. He had really hurt her. He had comforted her when she was feeling insecure and self-conscious. He had helped her embrace her darkness, taught her that it was okay to be that way. He increased her strength and told her how special she was. Then, when she had finally set him free, that's when his true self was revealed. It was one of her stupidest mistakes.

_So come on, Come to me, Ravenheart_

_Messenger of evil_

_Come to me, What's the news?_

_Here I'm still lonely_

Raven squeezed her eyes shut. Now the song was really painful. It reminded her of things that had been in the back of her mind for years, things she had long forgotten. Her father, the end of the world, Malchior, all of it. All she wanted was for it to go away. To leave her memories and let her move on. But she couldn't. Not when things like this reminded her of what she was and the horrible things she did.

Starfire looked back, smiling, expecting to see her best friend enjoying the song. What she saw surprised her. There stood Raven, her arms wrapped around herself, chest wretching with sobs. The Tamaranian immediately sobered and stood up from the chair.

_Will I get back the one I adore?_

_Thus spoke the raven: nevermore_

Raven shook her head and opened her eyes before spinning on her heels and running out of the room. Starfire called out her name in desperation, but she just kept running. She couldn't keep listening to that song if it would save her life.

She ran onto the roof where the sun was beginning to set. It hadn't yet reached the horizon, but it was getting there. The cool breeze brushed across her face, making her wet face feel like ice.

"Raven?"

Raven jerked her head up to see Beast Boy standing on the edge of the roof, his hands joined behind his back. His face held a concerned and confused expression and he turned to face her. "Raven, are you crying?"

Crap. She hadn't meant to interrupt him. He was probably enjoying life, unlike her at the moment. She didn't need to bring anyone else down, especially someone like Beast Boy.

"Sorry," she managed to croak. "I'll just leave n-now," she said before breaking down into more sobs. Why was she crying so much? Did the song really hit her that hard? Or was it because it had hit her in such a sensitive place?

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked. He rushed over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

The empath sniffled and looked up at him before looking down again. "I hate that song," she whispered.

"Song? What song?"

The song that basically described her whole life without barely trying. The song that related to her worst moments she had ever expierenced. She thought about the last line she heard before she had fled the room.

_Will I get back the one I adore?_

Terra had stole him away. The one she truly adored. Another period of her life that she wished she could get back. One where she would go about it a whole different way.

"Just a song," she whispered and leaned into him. She rested her head on his chest causing him to jump in surprise before wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you going to tell me about?" he asked, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Later," was all she could say as she closed her eyes.

_Come to me, Ravenheart_

_Messenger of evil_

_Come to me, What's the news?_

_Here I am still lonely_

Raven sighed. _'I am alone and I am evil as much as I wish against it. I am, as the song goes, "Ravenheart",' _she thought to herself.

_Come to me [Come to me], Ravenheart [Ravenheart]_

_Messenger of evil [Messenger of evil]_

_Come to me [Come to me] What's the news? [What's the news?]_

_Here I'm still lonely_

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**The ending was kind of random. I was going to go about it a totally different way, but I wanted it to be a little shorter. I never liked long songfics (although sometimes I can't help it). So here ya go. Please review! Also, I'm taking any requests for songfics (although, I know plenty of songs, but still you can try just in case I never planned on writing it or haven't heard of it ;))**

**The next song I do will probably be something by Three Days Grace (it's either _Last to Know, Animal I've Become, I Hate Everything About You, Someone Who Cares, or Home. _I haven't decided). That or someting by Evanescence or Within Temptation. Basically, something dark! If I change my mind, well, whatever. I changed my mind, so what?**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
